


Godsend

by ItsMariah



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crack Pairing, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protective William, angst and fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMariah/pseuds/ItsMariah
Summary: The escapism Isak used to feel from Jonas' presence was beginning to fade each day into Jonas' new relationship with Eva and it started to feel like everything could cave in around him.William senses were dull, his nerve endings had splintered. He wondered when the last time he felt truly alive was.William clings to the soft earnestness found in Isak Valtersen and Isak clings to the sturdy steadfast affection found in William Magnusson. This is the story of two unlikely boys meeting and becoming each others' salvations.





	1. The Kindness of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Skam fam! I wanted to try as earnestly as I could to explore these two characters together and see what could happen. I love all the fic here so much but I figured we needed some kind of "off the wall" ones.
> 
> Basically this is trying to challenge myself by writing one of the most difficult pairing I could imagine and I hope you give it a chance! I work on William a LOT here. I am not his biggest fan but that was the fun of the challenge. ALSO I couldn't help picture the "I'm Yours" guitar scene with William and Isak and it definitely appealed to me. 
> 
> This fic begins right before season 1.

**Chapter 1: The Kindness of Strangers**

 

He used to feel fury around his brother. When he was in the same room as him, his blood would rush in his veins and his nails would dig into his palms enough to draw blood. The scary part was how quickly that had vanished with time. William felt nothing now, except some exhaustion. His brother has just brought a couple of friends over to his apartment after being MIA for over a year and the power play was clear in Nikolai's eyes. He was smiling at William as he introduced them, as if his appearance in Williams life wasn't completely out of nowhere. Nikolai's eyes were full of mischief and excitement and he must have been disappointed when William only sighed at his brothers antics and immediately turned toward the door. He didn't have the energy to deal with his brother's mind games anymore.

He knew he could go to Josefine's house, she had texted him right before his brother had made his unwelcome appearance but William couldn't bring himself to bother with some girl right now. Usually a girl was a welcome distraction from these profound feelings of pointlessness that would hit him but at this particular moment those feeling were so profound that it felt impossible to drudge up the energy to play the "game." To go through all the necessary motions you had to with girls.

He was wandering around town before passing a kebab shop: _Bislett Kebab_ , right when his stomach rumbled. William had forgotten he hadn't eaten today. He had been forgetting to eat for a while now but this reminder did kick him into immediate action which was a welcome change and he walked into the shop to remedy the situation.

A tall blond boy was in front of him in line. He was wearing a beanie and his light hair curled slightly under the rim of the hat. The boy was quicker than he had expected and when the cashier asked William what he wanted, his brain seemed to fry because he couldn't think of what to say. The blond 's voiced called out from the side: "Get the Mexican Döner kebab , its _bomb_ "

Isak hadn't know what came over him because he wasn't the type to put himself out there uninvited like that and attract attention. Especially with regards to an older looking handsome boy dressed in fashionable expensive clothes. Not that he could really tell if he was handsome, of course, but he looked like the type the girls in class would fuss over if he came into view in front of them. And not that his attractiveness matters but if someone is attractive, they may be obnoxious and popular: especially if their wealthy and Isak wouldn't really want to invite trouble from someone like that. Plus, he couldn't remember the last time he used bomb as an adjective, so that was a worry.

But when the older boy nodded and ordered the dish, Isak felt a tiny embarrassing thrill of accomplishment.

Both boys got their orders surprisingly quickly. When the older boy was handed his, he smirked at Isak and said: "This better be good"

Isak couldn't pass up the chance to keep the conversation going: "I'm sure a dire fate awaits me if my recommendation doesn't meet your standards?"

The other boy paused for a contemplative moment before saying: "It depends on if you think a beheading is considered dire"

"Would that be a bit of an overreaction?"

"Hey, this cost a full 105 Kr _(12$)_ of my money that I will never get back"

Isak took in this boy's clothes again for a minute, for pure analytic reasoning (none of which having to do with how nicely they fit him) and said: "I think you could somehow manage without."

One way or another, the two of them had wandered to a table. They hadn't sit down but they were both leaning against chairs facing each other and when the boy readied himself to take a bite, Isak felt his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest, he started to imagine the boys face turning to disgust with that first bite and he couldn't help it, he wanted his recommendation to go well. Sure, he could joke it off if the boy didn't like it but Isak realized that he wanted the boy to think he had good taste. As his thought had begun to spiral quickly, the boy ate a mouthful of the recommended kebab and nodded approvingly: "it's good!"

"You shouldn't have doubted me, I've never been wrong in my life." Isak tried to hide his relief.

The boy smiled and shook his head: "Impressive, do they give you a certificate for an accomplishment like that?"

"A medal actually, but it's not garish. Small, minimalist designs you see, nothing opulent."

"Do you have it with you?" The older boy asked.

"It's at the shop, for its weekly polish"

"I see, and do they take it away from you if you make one miniscule mistake?"

"No idea what the protocol is but I'm rather confident that I'll never find out" Isak said slyly.

The older boy laughed and Isak felt like fist bumping but thankfully managed to resist actually acting on the urge.

Isak had been so upset just fifteen minutes before. Jonas and him had planned on meeting for dinner and right when Isak arrived he got a text telling him Jonas couldn't make it. Apparently Eva had had some new freak out over a Facebook post Ingrid made and needed Jonas' attention immediately. Isak thought Eva was sweet and he did understand she was going through a rough time but he felt like he never got alone time with Jonas anymore with her constant need for attention. Plus, he had been really counting on Jonas' company today. He just felt like his entire Saturday consisted of dealing with his parents bullshit and he wanted a distracting fun evening with his friend to make him feel better and forget it all. He walked into the kebab shop moping and feeling bad for himself but at this very moment, talking to this boy, he was kind of glad Jonas wasn't around.

The boys fell into talking more and by the time they had gotten to talking about life on other planets they were sitting in their respective chairs.

".... I mean, the possibility of life on other planets isn't a matter of if, it's a matter of where. What people don't understand, they don't see how our solar system is just the smallest speck of the overall universe. I can imagine that with that infinity of planets, we are the only one with some form of life. We won a planetary jackpot to support life: definitely but with those odds, I'd bet anything we weren't alone. That at least one other planet was able to get as lucky as us."

There was a pause and Isak realized just how long he had been ranting on about astronomy for. He could only imagine how beat red his face was turning because he couldn't even really remember how they got on this subject but he was sure the older boy hadn't expected this was where the conversation was going to go when they had started talking. But after a pause, the brown haired boys mouth broke into the largest grin he had seen yet and Isak couldn't help following suit.

He laughed a little before saying: "A food expert and an Astronomer. Your words of wisdom know no bounds."

"Unfortunately my food recommendation talents are limited to this planet so I doubt those two world will combine anytime soon."

"Shame, you aren't going to pursue a career as an inter-galactic food critic then?"

"Look, if a kebab shop is found on Jupiter: I'm leaving tomorrow"

* * *

 

At some point Isak realized they had been talking for over two hours and it became clear that the older boy had realized the same. The conversation lulled and the boy gave him a soft smile before getting up from his chair and disposing of their kebab wrappings. Isak realized the moment he was subconsciously dreading was here. The moment where he would have to accept the evening as a temporary distraction, a 2 hour acquaintanceship and nothing more. He couldn't think of the last time he had been so completely distracted for so long. He couldn't think of a time he went more than ten minutes without being haunted by the things that seem to torrent his mind every second: his father's detachment, his mother's condition worsening, how his little sister was handling all of this, the feeling of Jonas growing distant, starting a new school, the feeling that he couldn't never truly be himself because he.... he just couldn't remember the last time he felt so free from it all.  
  
William was contemplating his night with a kind of relieved awe. He had truly enjoyed the last two and a half hours. He remembered how numb he felt walking out of his apartment today and couldn't imagine how he had ended up actually invested in a conversation with someone, actually laughing with them and earnestly considering all they had to say. Lately it felt like he had to go through the motions and play the part of someone enjoying themselves but for a quick moment he had felt like his old self.

There was an earnestness to this blonde boy, a humor and honest energy that felt so overwhelmingly refreshing for William. He realized though with the thought that his food had been eaten an hour ago and his phone was buzzing from Chris' barrage of messages that his bubble had to burst at some point. He had to leave and let this boy get back to being around people who could actually give him back all of the energy and life that he had the ability to generously offer others. People who weren't tiresome energy vampires.

But when William got to the door to leave he couldn't stomach the idea of never seeing this sweet, open and impassioned boy again.

The brown haired boy was about to walk out of Isak's life presumable forever but then he turned around and gave Isak a soft glance: " I'm sure I'll see you around here again. I eat here around this time every Sunday."  
  
Isak nodded quickly and energetically and immediately tried to control himself with an attempt to turn his physical response into something more casual and non-committal but judging by the older boy's knowing smile it was too late.

Isak tried not to think too hard about the fact that he had never seen this boy here before and Isak came to this kebab shop a lot and he tried not to think too much about the fact that this boy had looked at the menu with a confusion Ill fitting for a weekly kebab visit.

All Isak would let himself acknowledge was his newly made plans for next (and possibly every) Sunday night.


	2. A Falafel Shop on Mars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An same day update! A lot of emotional progress here. The boys are very confused about their Sundays.

**Chapter 2: A Falafel Shop on Mars**

  How was it that Jonas always wanted to hang out Sunday night? It certainly felt like that was the only time his best friend hit him up. Isak felt his excuses were going to start ringing serious alarm bells for Jonas, if they weren’t already, and he didn’t know how to avoid it.

Isak had been meeting up with William these last couple of weeks and the meetings had started to mean a lot to him. What they actually _meant_ however, was lost on the boy.  

William, yes, his meetings with _William._ He found out the name of the taller boy during their second meeting.

 

* * *

 

   Isak had walked into the kebab shop early, because the older boy hadn’t given him an actual time. It had been about 7pm when they came across each other the week prior but Isak showed up at 6pm to be careful.

  He had considered showing up even earlier but his sister Lea had demanded help on her homework. Plus, Isak thought, showing an up an hour before something that wasn’t actually planned was pathetic enough as it is. And the boy might not even show up, he didn’t _commit_ to anything. Maybe the promise Isak saw in the boy’s eyes was all his imagination. His inner rambling were soon cut off and his heart thudded in his chest when he saw the boy was already at _Bislett Kebab_. Sitting at one of the tables looking at his phone.

   He really looked gorgeous. The thought appeared in his head without Isak’s permission and he felt a spike of discomfort at his brain’s antics: but he really was taken aback. Thinking back to this time last week, Isak really had started to think he had exaggerated it all. How striking the boy had looked, how interested he looked in what Isak had to say, and how he laughed at Isak’s dumb jokes. How he played along with everything Isak said. They had this back and forth that almost reminded him of when Eva and Jonas started seeing each other. Not that that was a just comparison. This situation was laughably different; this was just two guys…  two guys happening upon each other and enjoying each other’s company.

Well that wasn’t really true. Isak honestly didn’t know what this was. He could admit that much.

“Knew I’d run into you!” The boy said looking up from his phone.

Isak smiled “Can’t resist a kebab.”

  There was a pause as the two looked at each other, a somewhat uncomfortable moment passed between them.  This moment in the air: _what are we doing?_

\--- -----

  William had no idea what he was doing. Could he admit to himself that he had planted himself down in this chair at 5:30 waiting for a boy he didn’t know to walk in the door and eat a kebab with him. Who was he? William knew he was a mess lately.

He knew that he hadn’t been himself, and that he had trouble motivating himself to do _anything._ So why did he have the motivation to do this, go out and wait all night for a stranger who may or may not come. And why? What did he want from this evening? William remembered last week’s meeting, he thought about it curiously a lot these last few days. He was confused.

  William had started to think he was irreversibly broken. He had a really great life. He had a great apartment, an amazing car, a good group of guys and all of the pretty girls at Nissen on their knees for him. Yet he had trouble getting out of bed in the morning. He felt like he couldn’t think past the fog in his brain or feel through the numbness in his body.

 He had been _trying_ , He had been messing around with the guys causing trouble all across Oslo. He fully committed to being a Penetrator. To getting fucked up, making mistakes, sleeping with all the girls he could manage, doing all the things that would make his father cringe. But it still felt pointless, it gave him a _slight_ distracting rush sometimes and playing as if he was having the time of his life was _almost_ like having a good time.

Overall none of it made a difference and he presumed nothing ever really would again. And then, he had a kebab with a younger blond boy. That was all he did. And in that moment he felt like a person again.

But it didn’t make any sense and it was probably some weird random turn of events that couldn’t be replicated so maybe he should just go home. Or go to Joefina’s house finally. She is still texting him, even though he had been ignoring her calls for a week. But when he looked up from his phone, he saw _him_ and the relief that rushed over him was so bizarre he said the most casual apathetic thing he could muster:

“Knew I’d run into you!”

The boy smiled though, despite how bullshit that line was.

“Can’t resist a kebab.” He said.

Something about the words _can’t resist_ made Williams heartbeat. It was confusing enough that he dropped the thought immediately. It was confusing enough he didn’t know how to respond. _God, what was this?_

The blond boy shuffled a bit, “Did you order your kebab yet?

“No, I couldn’t trust myself to make such an important decision on my own.”

William thought he looked like an angel when he smiled. Not in a weird way, he just thought that he looked too good for this world. He had never seen someone look that sweet and open. He certainly never saw someone like that ever look at William so sweetly. He felt like everyone William interacts with wants something from him, but not right now. Right now, he wanted this boy to want something so he could give it to him. He wanted to keep this boy smiling and sweet.   _What was wrong with him?_

“Will you save me?” William asked.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

“From making a terrible culinary decision” William finished with a smile.

\---

“You’ve come to the right man” Isak assured.

Isak recommended the Mix Döner & Chicken kebab this time and he got the same. When they were sitting together beginning to eat their kebabs, the older boy said:

“I’m William, by the way”

Isak played with the name in his head. He thought about this mystery boy’s name a couple of times but he couldn’t really think of one that suited him. William did though. It was a strong name, he thought. There was something appropriately intriguing about it.

“I’m Isak” Isak said.

\----

 _Isak_ fit the boy well, William thought. It’s light and airy, a name you could laugh. A name you could do other things with... What was wrong with him lately? This was a young boy. A _young… boy._ Both those things were a concern. This was a boy he compared to an angel. Clearly, William was having an identity crisis or something.  

“Talk to me about something” William demanded casually, desperate for his brain to stop doing whatever it was doing.

Isak’s eyes glittered. “I’m not your court jester”

“That hat would be dreadfully disappointing on a jester” William conceded.  “Any new planetary discoveries to report?”

Isak considered for a moment. “Well, they found a falafel shop on Mars.”

William laughed. “I’m sorry, that is _not_ a Jupiter kebab shop”

Isak shook his head sadly in mock disappointment.

William’s voice turned almost thoughtful: “Guess you’ll have to stick around…”

 ---

They spoke again that night for hours, longer than last time. 4 total hours until the kebab shop kicked them out. Which was a shame because William was just starting to feel hungry again. They spoke about a lot of things, they spoke about anything they could think of but they didn’t really talk about themselves.

William did _want_ to know about the boy but it was a safe topic to avoid because he didn’t necessarily want him to know much about William. Because at this point, William didn’t know what he’d say: in the kebab shop he didn’t feel like Penetrator William. Plus, he didn’t want to pop there bubble. It was best to leave the rest of Oslo far away for now. Just let it be them in their kebab shop on Jupiter for a little longer… That was the sappiest thing William ever though. _Dear god, what was WRONG with him?!_

 

* * *

 

They met every Sunday night. They talked for hours. It really helped him get through the week but at night the confusion of what was happening would take over Isak’s thoughts. _What in the hell was this?_ It was scary.

 Their Sundays were starting to mean something to him but he still didn’t understand how they happened, what they were, _who_ William was besides the confident smiley boy who let Isak ramble for hours. Without knowing any of that, he couldn’t keep trusting these Sunday’s were there for him, there to save him from a shit week.

Isak had decided that this upcoming Sunday, he was going to press William a bit more on who _he_ was, on what _this_ was. Who knew if he would actually have the guts to go through with it but at this moment: that was what Isak had decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I played around a lot this chapter! But there is so much more to come.


	3. Circling Vultures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you guys, your support has meant the world. It has been a long time since I put myself out there and I was really nervous no one would give this pairing a chance. 
> 
> So I am thrilled that people are interested and that you let me know I was doing a good job with it! It was an intimidating pair to take on and I had no idea if it would be effective but so far I am feeling really good about it and I plan on continuing and to continue bringing these two together in (hopefully!) an intriguing and “realistic” way. 
> 
> I have a lot of ideas on where to go from here! *Rubs hands together maniacally*
> 
> Let me know what you think so far.

  **Chapter 3: Circling Vultures**

 

"Are you mad at me?" Jonas asked him that Friday. 

Eva was in the kitchen helping set up for dinner, she shooed them out into the dining room when they tried to help and they had been sitting at the table waiting when Jonas piped up. 

"What?! No" Isak assured 

Jonas looked down at his lap. "I feel like you've been avoiding me"

"No! I've just been busy" Isak said 

Jonas looked at him doubtfully. "Busy with what?"  

It was summer break to be fair and every summer before this had been Jonas and Isak time 24/7. But Isak hadn't been the one to change that, Jonas had been the one cancelling on him and making other plans with Eva. It's just didn't help that Jonas seemed to try to repair the rift every Sunday evening! What's with Jonas' obsession with that day! 

When Isak sputtered in response, Jonas offered one for him: "Family stuff?" 

Isak didn't like to use his family as an excuse but it wasn't really a lie. They truly had been a nightmare lately. Isak's every interaction with his mother seemed to indicate her worsening mental state and his dad completely ignored it. Well not completely, he's taken to longer shifts at work avoiding the situation all together. 

Lea, his sister keeps looking to him for guidance. She's only eleven and her parents have basically dropped off the face of the planet. She is clearly struggling; she has had to take summer classes because her grades have been suffering and she’s having a lot of emotional outbursts. Isak has been trying to step up and be there for her in but it kills him because he shouldn’t _have_ to. He knew it wasn't intentional with his mother, which made it all together worse when his dad made the _choice_ to detach. 

So Isak nodded to Jonas’ suggestion and Jonas patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. 

"Prepare for something delicious" Eva called as she came into the room with a big dish of spaghetti. 

"You mean something _else_ delicious" Jonas teased as he grabbed her hips. 

Eva laughed as Isak fought the urge to roll his eyes. Did they really feel the need to be that over the top? Who exactly are they performing for? 

But it seemed to annoy him a bit less lately. 

"Are you excited to start classes?" Eva asked as they began to prep their plates. 

"Don't remind me" Jonas groaned. Isak wasn't particularly thrilled about it either, and he doubted Eva was either with Ingrid prowling on campus. But at least he would have a reason to be out of the house more. He just hoped that his Sunday nights could continue. He still didn’t know how old William was. There was a possibility he was out of school but if not, then his Sunday plans might change.  What if he just stopped showing up one day? Isak doesn't have a way to reach him or connect outside of _Bislett Kebab_. The reminder reignited his resolution to _talk_ to William.

"Earth to Isak?" Jonas voice teased but when he looked up, Eva and him were glancing at each other: communicating some kind of mutual concern. 

Isak laughed to shake them off “Just in a daze over the impending doom that is Hartvig Nissen?”

\-----

He was pretty frantic when Sunday came around. He's changed his jacket twice and his beanie three times. Isak he was a bundle of nerves. He was doubting himself: why should he rock the boat with William? What if it is all in his head and William just enjoys some kebab company every week and Isak is about to mess it up by being weird. He doesn't want to ask him anything intense, he just want to know the guy. Maybe become Facebook friends or something.

His Sundays don’t feel real, which is _nice._  They feel like his little getaways from reality but Isak needs some reassurance that this isn’t all in his head, some knowledge that he can count on his weekly refuge.

When he got to the kebab shop, William already had their food. He had taken to doing that lately. They had already gone through Isak's favorites and now William would pick one from the list and have it ready by the time Isak got there.

It definitely blurs the lines of them just being... people who happen to sit next to each other every Sunday? Isak can’t help but add it to the mess of things that make their weekly meeting confusing. He, of course, balked at this when it began. He tried to pay him back immediately but William just pushed his hand away and said: 

"I'm obnoxiously rich, remember?"

"I didn't say _that_! I said you _look_ obnoxiously rich" Isak had argued 

"Hmm saying you look rich, that’s like saying I look hot, right?" William smirked

Isak's face had grown hot: "No, it means you look inbred!" 

William sputtered before sarcastically saying: "How dare you?! I’m going to bring your insolence up at the next meeting of _the Oslo Rich and Beautiful Association_ and you’ll eat your words.”  

So yeah, basically William paid for the kebabs now.  But let it be known that he had put up a fight. Isak even tried to show up at the kebab shop _before_ William, so that he could pay but William always managed to beat him there. Part of him had to admit he liked it because it meant that they… they were _something_

"Hurry up, your kebab is going cold!" William insisted when he got through the door. 

The constant nervous changing of his clothes had slowed Isak down and he was a bit late, he tried to look appropriately apologetic but William just smiled.

“Good, I’m starving” Isak exclaimed as he sat down and began eating.

"That doesn't mean you have to inhale to food, Isak” William rebuked.  “Don’t expect someone as “ _posh”_ and _“snooty”_ as me to perform the Heimlich on you." William was quoting Isak there but Isak would argue he was taking his words out of context. 

“If I want it bad enough, choking is worth it " Isak joked. 

\--- 

William choked a bit on _his_ food in response.  The unintended innuendo of Isak’s words washed over him as he tried to keep where his mind was going off his face. It was probably a stretch anyway; this had happened a couple of times with Isak....his mind has truly been in the gutter. He just really needed to sleep with a girl, was the thing. It has been a while and its really fucked with his head. 

William changed the topic: “I watched the first episode of Boardwalk Empire the other day…”

Isak had recommended the show to William last week so he bounced in his seat a little when he responded: “Oh yeah, what’d you think?”

“I’m intrigued”

Isak pursed his lips.

“What?” William chuckled. “Was that not enough of an enthusiastic response?”

“Well not every show can live up to _Downton Abbey_ ” Isak scoffed.

“Dear Lord, stop it. I don’t like Downton Abbey, I watched one episode one time and you won’t let it go.”

“I see right through you William, it’s your absolute favorite show…you know why?” 

William rolled his eyes but he was smiling: “Because I can relate to the rich people with all the rich people problems?”

“I have no idea, I would never watch it” Isak laughed.

William really exaggerated his eye roll this time. “And you call me a snob” 

“I’m not a snob, I just have standards”

“Oh my God, you are such a brat. Fine: Boardwalk Empire was fantastic, amazing, the most remarkable thing I have ever come across in my entire life, every other television show will surely be a disappointment in comparison.  Happy?”

Isak shook his head in mock sorrow: “You just don’t sound genuine enough”

William threw a napkin at him and Isak made fun of his aim as it fell beside him.

\---

Sometime later, Isak carefully broke a lull in the conversation: "How was your day?"

It was bizarre but William realized they never really asked each other about their day before. It was weird to think they had managed to talk so much every week without using the most popular icebreaker in the world. The words already put William in a panic. He thought about his answer. William had hung out with Chris and the gang most of the day. They wanted him to get shitfaced tonight, celebrate the last night before their final year at school began and he got an earful for dipping. 

"She better be the hottest girl in the fucking universe" Chris warned. 

William didn't really like being reminded of his other world with Isak but the younger blond seemed kind of nervous asking. 

"I hung out with some friends, their mourning the end of the break" 

\---

Isak ears perked up at this information, he felt like he learned a lot from that simple sentence. Well that was an exaggeration because it basically confirmed that William had friends which... was something Isak had assumed to be true but presumably this also meant that William was in school. Or they could be at University…or his friends could be younger…When Isak was about to push some more, William threw his question back at him. 

“What about yours?”

Isak’s response managed to surprise Isak, _himself,_ as he was saying it.

"I've just been trying to escape my family's bullshit, all day"

That was way more information than he'd say normally, to _anyone_ , and William’s vague response definitely didn't warrant Isak alluding to his home life. So why did he go there, immediately to such an unprovoking question?

He wished he wasn't so stupid. He had convinced himself he didn't want to rock the boat with William and then he proceeds to indicate to intense home life?! No matter, how slight the reference was, it was completely out of character and was something he would normally avoid at all costs.

But beyond all of that, there was this underlying bizarre urge to keep going.

It might have something to do with the way William was looking at him.  He was staring intently at Isak , he must have sensed how powerful Isak’s words were for him. William had stiffened but not out of discomfort, more as if he was gathering strength.  

"If I can relate to _anything_ " William said softly “it’s family bullshit.”

\----

 Well there goes Williams _back off from his personal life_ plan. He couldn't help it. He had never seen Isak look so vulnerable and he can definitely connect with someone going through issues with their family. He doesn't really think he's talked about his family life to anyone before. He's alluded to some things with Chris as Chris has alluded to some of his family drama in turn, but that was where the list ended.

Isak had paused with a look of uncertainty.

“How are you doing?”  William pressed cautiously.

Then the verbal floodgates had opened. Isak took a deep breath:

 "It's just consant, always  in the background of my life. Like there are ticking time bombs all around me and I'm always on edge because of it. They all…. I just… I feel like I have to take care of everyone around me _constantly_ , like they are on the verge of breaking apart and need my help with everything just so we can all keep functioning. They keep taking and taking and taking from me and I feel like soon there won't be anything to give. I'm there for them all, all the time, _no matter what_ , but there is absolutely no one there to take care of _me..."_ Isak almost choked on his final words before groaning and stuffing his head in his hands. 

"I don't know why I said that! I don't know what's wrong with me, I just... I really should go!" Isak was breathing heavily, panicking and he got up from his chair. 

The "No" William shouted seemed inadvertently desperate to William but it did the job as Isak stopped in his tracks. 

"Don't go...Jesus" William exclaimed and then sighed. This moment was very alien to him because instead of feeling numb, William felt a thousand things at once. Worry for Isak, pride that he would share this with him, anger that he was going through something so difficult, fear and frustration that William was almost definitely going to handle all of this wrong and this weird uncomfortable feeling like he wanted to bury Isak in his arms and hide him away forever.

God, he also really he wanted to fight… _someone_! He really did, he wished there was someone he could blame for all the things Isak was struggling with. Someone to blame for the mess that was William’s head! And _damn it,_ he also really wanted to be that person Isak needs.

On top of it all, he felt like he was a sappy fucking mess that needed to get over all of this. Like he was in over his head and he should just leave and never turn back. 

Before William could think anymore, he acted on it.

 _Not_ on the urge to leave and never turn back but the urge to bury Isak in his arms.  At one point he had gone from sitting down in his chair and before he knew it, he was holding Isak to his chest.

\--

Isak was painfully aware that he had actually started crying. How in the hell did things escalate so quickly? He hasn't cried in _forever_ but the moment William touched him, he started quietly breaking down. He couldn’t comprehend how he got to this point: crying in this older boys arms... in public…with very little explanation or preparation to the boy in question.

 He couldn't even process shame and anger over it because he primarily felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. And he felt safe in a way he wouldn’t have expected. The logical part of him would never have trusted William with this, he doesn't know if he would have even trusted _Jonas_ with such a raw unfiltered version of himself.

On some unconscious level he clearly must: judging by the way Isak sunk into the older boy arms. He sank into William like he knew the boy his whole life, like he cried to him and sought comfort from him every week.

\---

  After Isak had calmed down a bit, when his breathing steadied and his eyes dried, William started to fully comprehend Isak was in his arms. William had had his own calming down to do as well, he had been so overwhelmed by Isak’s pain and his own need to remedy it.  

It was the first time Isak and him had really touched and William felt a little light headed.

It didn't feel real. None of this did. It didn't feel real that his heart was hurting so much for someone when he hadn't been able to get his heart to hurt for _himself_ in so long.

It didn't feel real how much his skin was tingling: with this unusual and overpowering curiosity ache and….. _want_ ….

This wasn't good, and William knew he should break away quick because he never felt this out of control of his body and mind before. But a very persuasive part of him never wanted to let go. 

Isak was pressed against his chest and then he looked up at William from under his lashes. William thought he would have that image burned onto his brain forever. He as so damn _sweet_ and _soft_ and _open._

William wasn’t thinking when he started leaning down but some part of his brain stepped in to readjust his aim and he kissed Isak on the _forehead_ instead. He couldn’t start celebrating his control, however, because the moment lasted longer than it should have and he strengthened his grip on Isak’s shoulders as he did it.

"You deserve… _the world_ , Isak" William tenderly said after a moment. "Thank you... thank you for letting me be there for you" 

Williams felt so out control and he didn't feel good about how this had gone. On one hand he wanted to drive Isak to his apartment and make him feel... _cared for_ in every sense of the word. He wanted to dote on the boy and make him feel protected.

The other side of him knew what a fucking chaotic ridiculous mess William was. Knew he could not be there for Isak, that he couldn’t even let himself be vulnerable back to this amazing boy. He wouldn’t know _how_.

 And William didn't understand himself enough to be a stable source of support for Isak. For this boy that deserved so much better then him. William didn’t know who _he_ was or who Isak was _to_ him.

He couldn’t handle his action with care around Isak because William didn’t know his own mind well enough to make rational careful choices.  

Fuck! What little he could understand about how he was feeling with Isak made William an utter hypocrite. William always hated that it seemed like the whole world wanted something from him but now he wanted to take take take take and take some more from Isak.

That whole boy’s _being_ had kept William going this summer and he never planned on giving him anything in return.

Instead of being the person to be there for Isak, William was sure he was one of the vultures that use him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots happened this chapter!
> 
> I was nervous about it because the character’s relationship did advance a lot and I am trying to be very careful with their dynamic.
> 
> I hope Isak "breakdown" seemed realistic to everyone. Have you ever felt pretty stable but when you are with someone you’re close to and they press the slightest bit about something: you crumble and realize it was weighing on you a lot more than you thought? That was what I was trying to bring out with Isak. A part of him is also compelled by an desire for an emotional connection with William and the need to talk to someone about everything. 
> 
> Next chapter should be when Nissen starts, so you can imagine a lot will happen as worlds collide. I'm excited for that. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, you guys really energize me.


	4. Collision // Derision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Seriously. Thank you for letting me know that you like the fic and your thoughts, it means the world!  
> Still trying to sort out how I would like to format this fic so I hope you don’t mind that I am changing it up a bit this chapter. Let me know what you think if you have a preference one way or another.  
> Your patience is immensely appreciated. I have been dealing with some hard core life stuff and it very much threw me for a loop.  
> But getting back to writing was honestly a savior and I don’t know if I would have without you guys and your amazing response. Skamily is irreplaceable <3
> 
> I really appreciate you guys and I hope you like the new chapter, please let me know what you guys are thinking and how you feel because the fire it gives me is indescribable and I promise I will be more on top of updates from now on.

**Chapter 4: Collision // Derision**

William had decided that this had gone on long enough. That Sunday night, he hadn’t been able to sleep thinking about what the hell he was doing. He was avoiding reality, he was using Isak to escape his own bullshit and he was almost positive he would destroy Isak in the process. Isak was clearly dealing with a lot and he didn’t need someone whose problems were created out of thin air bringing him down and sucking the life out of him.

Destroying things was one of the things William was good at. So William figured he wouldn’t allow himself to feel bad about his decision, he was doing this for someone the good of Isak.

He was making a kind decision for the sake of someone else. He had felt so apathetic lately that having the energy and fortitude to make a selfless decision felt like an immense accomplishment.

William didn’t know what Isak thought about all of this, he had no idea what that boy had thought about the two of them but William had felt there was a mutual appreciation for their Sundays and that’s why he decided he had to let Isak go slowly and carefully. A soft fade away: he would indicate that he was getting busier and that his life was becoming so chaotic that soon he would be too busy to meet up for good.

Then he would continue living his life. He would fully recommit himself to The Penetrators. This year was Russ, he should certainly be able to bury himself in booze, girls and bad decisions and stop thinking about the soft boy in the kebab shop that made him forget the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

\--

This was the first day of the school year and Isak was tenderly intrigued about the upcoming year. He thought distantly to the beginning of the break when dread had slowly started to build around him. It felt like he was waiting for a bomb to go off but he didn’t know what exactly he was concerned about.

Was he expecting Jonas to disappear from his life completely? That all it took to diminish their long-time friendship was a sweet girl with long brown hair. Did he think his mom would make coming home one night so exhausting and intimidating that one day he wouldn’t be able to bring himself through that door?

 It had seemed like his life was leading down a number of dreadful directions and he genuinely had been trying to move past it and keep himself optimistic but it had been so hard. He didn’t know how to keep himself from self-actualizing all of his fears: he couldn’t distract himself from his catatonic ruminations and he was sure they would soon overtake him and swallow him whole.

But with time he was able to breathe again and he was able to live. It seemed to have started with his Bislett Sundays, that was definitely when he started to function again. Now everything was a little easier.

 Now, those scattered moment where Jonas ignores or ditches him don’t escalate to some big monumental incidences in Isak’s brain.

Now, Isak can zone out and enjoy himself for entire afternoons without worrying about all of his nonsense. It’s still there but he can separate so much better now and Isak doesn’t feel like he is on the verge of spiraling.

Isak doesn’t really like who he turns into when he gets negative, when he is only able to see dismay in the world around him.

Isak thought back to when he was twelve and his mother was ranting about their “shifty” waiter.

It was so embarrassing because she had sounded so erratic and nonsensical that people at neighboring tables started to notice her. Isak saw their alarmed faces and heard the shrill panic in his mother’s voice and felt like screaming. Isak’s dad ignored his wife completely in favor of looking blankly at the menu. Isak just wanted her to shut up so he could order his food and eat in peace.

His sister Lea spoke over their mother the next moment to discuss her excitement about snowboarding: they were thinking about going to the mountains for winter break and she was anxious to try it for the first time.

Isak just snapped telling her that snowboarding was the most dangerous sport in the world and that she would surely run herself into a tree and injure or kill herself attempting something so perilous. Lea immediately started sobbing and Isak’s father finally reacted by slapping him across the back of the head.

In that moment, Isak was so miserable and it felt wrong for his little sister to exist in a joyous bubble right next to him.

He was older of course and much more capable of controlling himself but he was still grateful he was in a good place because he didn’t want to contend with what happened when his gloom got really bad.  

Isak was feeling happy despite everything going on and he was grateful for it.

\--

Isak got coffee with Jonas and Eva before school to commemorate their upcoming year. He was anxious for his first day but it was slightly overpowered by his anxiety towards his approaching Sunday.

Breaking down in front of William had taken him by complete and absolute surprise. He could analyze all of the ways he made a complete and utter fool of himself and how he would never be able to live it down. Part of him tortured himself with the thought that William would want nothing to do with him and it was a completely unwarranted response to the conversation they had been happening.

A large part of himself pushed those thoughts away with how understanding William had been and how much relief Isak felt in that moment. It couldn’t have been the wrong decision because in that moment he felt so much lighter.

He felt that the moment of his breakdown William was so understanding and encouraging that Isak felt Wiliam wouldn’t possibly judge him for his moment of weakness. That they could carry on doing whatever they were doing.  

In that moment, it had seemed like William cared about him and Isak was starting to let himself believe that Isak may possible mean something to William: that their Sundays mattered to both of them.

And then there was that moment… the moment where William bent down and for a second Isak let himself think about the possibility of William—

“There he goes again…” Jonas sighed. “I can’t even hold your attention for two minutes”

“Hey, I was listening!” Isak rebuked as they continued walking to Nissen from the coffee place.  

“Why lie when I can easily call you out?” Jonas laughed “If you were listening, what was I talking about?”

“The hypocrisy of capitalist society?” Isak ventured.

Eva laughed as Jonas huffed “Lucky guess”

 “If he heard you once, he’s heard you a thousand times babe.” Eva teased. “But seriously, what’s been going on in your dream world, Isak? It looks exciting from here...”

Isak shrugged it off. “Just the possibilities…of a new year, you know...”

\--

Isak’s first impression of his classes were that they were going to be pretty easy and he was incredibly relieved he had a couple of classes with Jonas (and Eva).

During lunch, Isak joined Eva and Jonas on the courtyard to discuss first impressions of classes and generally events of the day. Eva began to discuss an awkward moment catching Ingrid in the hall as Jonas comforted her:

“I just froze. I don’t know it was so _weird,_ I knew she was going to be around but I don’t think I was prepared… seeing her again and _here._ She looked at me with such loathing, too, like I was something disgusting to stick her nose up at…”

Isak was listening but his mind was wandering as he scanned the area. He understood that this Ingrid thing was hard for Eva but he had heard it all before and couldn’t find it in him to devote too much attention to this particular drama anymore.

Isak froze as his eyes fell on a guy that looked suspiciously like…like **William**. _His_ William. But this William felt very different. He had a group of boys trailing him but the appropriate word was " _squad"_. William looked like one of _those_ guys, that Isak associated with Russ and _ego_. They all looked handsome and wealthy, they had this aura of confidence and self-importance and Isak realized that they made sense. He knew William would be popular and he knew he was wealthy and he knew he was attractive but it felt different to _see_ him like this and he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly had changed:  _why did he seem so different to the boy in Bislett Kebab?_

This whole moment was disconcerting and it was completely weird to imagine what this _meant._ This meant he went to the _same school as William._

And in that moment, though he could feel a lot of anxiety over William’s presence, of what this would do to their…friendship, of the disconcerting feeling of recognizing William but not recognizing him as the… _same_ William, of not wanting to call attention to their...connection, all Isak manage to feel was relief and delight.

William made Isak happy and in this moment he was so happy to have more time around William than he had thought. He was happy to get to see him in a different habitat, to see more of him.

Isak couldn’t fight a smile as Williams eyes caught his. He saw a look of surprise and something akin to wonder cross over Williams face.  

\--

When his eyes first fell on Isak, William thought he had day-dreamed him. Iman was talking about a girl he nailed last night and William felt his eyes glaze over. He was overcome with a familiar feeling of dissonance and exhaustion and all of a sudden Isak was in front of him.

In that moment, William was sure that he had conjured the boy out of thin air so that he could save William from his dread.

Isak’s eyes widened as he saw him and William thought he saw him glowing with something bright and jubilant.

Fuck. William thought, he is _real_ and he is here at… at _Nissen_ and he is _much_ too excited to see him.  

William felt his worlds collide and it felt _literal._ It felt like two planets had smashed together catastrophically and he was in the middle. 

Isak attending Nissen changed things. William couldn’t carefully fade from his life, he had to ensure their distance immediately.

And he _really_ needed to distance himself because William’s reaction to Isak’s presence was utterly alarming. When William saw him, William had thought Isak was there _for_ him. William’s immediate response to Isak’s presence was that “ _his boy”_ had showed up to restore him.

What kind of fucked up bullshit... Isak _needed_ to get away from him while William still was _capable_ of letting him go.

If William had thought he was going to be a toxic presence in Isak’s life before, this moment confirmed it. William was in _deep_ and clearly relied on Isak too much as is.

 Chris, Iman and Alexander’s presence in this moment were flashing neon lights that William had been living in a fantasy land this summer. Did he really think he could have his little weekly getaways and keep himself sane? That surely wouldn’t have been enough, William would have wanted _more_ and he didn’t even know what _more_ really meant.

These two Williams couldn’t have carried on living disparate lives. Eventually they would have to collide and eventually he would have to commit to _one_ life.

He was forced to make that commitment now and he knew which one it had to be. Further, he knew what he had to do make it happen.

As Isak began to lift his hand to wave, William summoned the iciest glare he could manage and levelled it at harshly at the blond boy. He tried to communicate complete and utter disdain and disinterest.

Isak pulled back as if he was hit.

William turned his body away from Isak as swiftly as possible and realized that he never felt more like utter scum in his life and he had a lot of experience feeling shit about himself.

Dread spread through his body and he felt like it was clogging his throat for a moment akin to choking. 

Over the heartbeat thrumming in his ears, William heard Chris mention getting hammered tonight, ( _Monday_ night) and William cleared his throat frantically before agreeing with an uncharacteristically overwhelming enthusiasm. The boys gaped at William in surprise before getting excited over William’s unexpected fervor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt, guys.  
> I will be honest I was nervous about this because I am doing my best to explore William as a character and make him more…ahem…palatable… why still staying true to the character. So pulling this so early did worry me but I believe there was no way around it, it had to happen. I hope you can understand where this boy’s terrible decisions are coming from.  
> Don’t worry, there is much more to come and yes at first there will be two boys in pain but it’s all going somewhere and I don’t plan on making y’all wait long for it to start coming together.
> 
> This fic definitely has angst but it’ll make the fluff more fulfilling, promise!  
> Please let me know your thoughts and thank you for sticking with me! I definitely plan on updating soon so stay tuned. 
> 
> And also more of our favorite characters should come in: very soon <3.


	5. Dream Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! So excited to share with you all more of the story, it has been such a pleasure to have you as readers.

**Chapter 5: Dream Boy**

Fuuckk. 

William withdrew himself from an incredibly uncomfortable sleep due to an pounding headache. 

He groaned in discomfort. 

"Feeling okay, baby?" A feminine voice called out to him. 

What the fuck?  William thought.

He looked beside him even though it felt like his brain weighed five tons in his skull. 

Oh right, Brit and him...happened. 

"Weren't you going to call a cab home last night?" William distinctly remember giving her a bundle of cash last night telling her to head home. 

"I...I was... just too tired"  

William kept his groan internal. He really did not want to deal with this girl. 

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Brit chirped. 

"I really don't want to be around anyone right now, Brit" 

William closed his eyes so he didn't have to see her pout. Why did he sleep with _her_? She had clingy practically tattooed to her forehead and William normally took great pains to avoid her. 

"Well maybe we can get together tomorrow afternoon? At that brunch place I was telling you bout" 

"Tomorrow? Monday?" 

"Well... its fall break"

Fucking hell that was right, it was already October. Holy shit how was that even possible?! 

He supposed drinking your weight in booze every other night wasn't great for time management. 

Fuck he was a mess. 

"I don't know Brit, I'm really busy" 

And William remembered very little but he did remember making clear to her this was a one night thing. He told her outright that he had no interest in settling down and it seemed to mean very little to her at the time. 

Shit, he was pretty sure she just wanted to be able to brag about sleeping with William and getting in with all the Penetrators. 

"Well I just thought, maybe..." 

"Hey! It's cold out, you should grab one of my Penetrator hoodies..." 

"Oh yeah?" Brit said with cautious excitement. 

There you go, William thought, proof for your friends. 

"Yeah, it's yours" 

"Thanks." 

\--

William checked his phone when Brit finally cleared out of the flat. 

Chris had messaged him "So much for never letting your dick near the Cling master herself" 

""Why'd you let me do that you fucking shit friend?"  William texted back. 

"Dude. You would not hear reason" 

"Fine. Fuck" 

"She still there?"

"Just left" 

"Well at least you shook her off

Down to go clubbing tonight?"

"Idk, I feel like shit" 

"You always feel like shit"  Chris responded quickly. 

"Whos going?"

"The regular gang" 

.... "Ok"

\----

"William's been a fucking monster lately" Alexander said after William downed his fourth shot. 

"He's a Russ God, what do you expect?" Iman laughed. 

"Heard about yesterday, was Brit any good?" Alexander asked him.

"For fucks sake.."  William shook his head. "Why do you think _fucking_ is so interesting to talk about? It's all the same" 

"Speaking of fucking!" Chris piped in 

"I was specifically requesting we _dont_ talk about fucking..." William sighed

"This club sucks, there are no hot girls...I got a text about a Elvenbakke party and there should be some interesting girls-"  Chris continued. 

The boys whooped in response and William rolled his eyes but agreed to change scenery 

\---

William collapsed next to some blonde girl that night. He woke up immediately after. 

When he groaned in agony a voice that was simultaneously soothing and teasing interrupted William's pity party. 

"Looks like someone is feeling the consequences of their decisions" 

"What a way to comfort someone, Isak. I"m so glad I have you in my life" William scoffed

Isak's glittery laugh was slightly too loud but it also acted as a balm to his brutalized body. 

"I told you to ease up on the vodka, you aren't going to look nearly as attractive with a protruding gut" 

"When does the part where you make me feel better happen?" William complained. 

And then Isak face was above his and he gripped Williams face in soft hands and informed him "You are in luck, you have appealed to my altruistic nature and that time is now. What do you want with your eggs?" 

"I never want to eat again" William whined. 

"You have to eat, you have to eat to feel better. Stop being a child"

William groaned _again_ and Isak told him he was going to decide his breakfast for him. When Isak got up for the kitchen, William grabbed his arm. 

"I don't want you to leave"

"William"

"Please...." 

"You can come join me in the kitchen if you haven't forever forsaken the ability to stand up on two legs" 

"Isak, please don't leave" 

Isaks gave him a soft smile. 

"I'll be right back, I'll take care of you" 

"Your not supposed to take care of me, you shouldn't have to. I don't want you to do that." 

"Yes you do" 

"it's not fair" 

"It's my choice.. William, its how it works. You give me the choice. I choose to be there for you and..... you choose to be there for me. "  

William made a wounded, frustrated sound. 

"You have to make that choice" Isak continued "Its fair if you let it be" 

The way that the light fell on Isak gave him an angelic glow. His smile was like honey, his eyes were soft. 

After a moment, William said gently: "It hurts so bad"  

"I know" Isak laughed, "I'm trying to _help_ , if you would just _let me"_  and he tugged at William's grip to head to the kitchen. 

When William didn't let up, Isak's face grew serious. 

"I don't understand William, what are you really afraid of?" 

William wanted to scream. "YOU! You.....you fucking... terrify me"

\--

William woke up from his dream boy to the blonde girl next to him asking if he wanted to get breakfast. 

William wanted to shriek at her but was able to stifle it into a frustrated groan. 

"Please, leave my house." He said, probably too harshly. 

\-- 

Before William knew it, it was Sunday. 

That's what Chris was telling him at their pre-party as William chugged beer on Chris' couch.

"It's fucking Sunday. Breaks over, fuck I HATE Sundays" 

"Who doesn't?" Iman shrugged

Shit, I used to love Sundays.  William thought. 

"Why the fuck would you _love,_ Sundays?" Chris scoffed. 

Oh...William realized he said that out loud. He was too plastered to think of a response so he just shrugged. 

"William, you never told us about Anna."  Alexander pressed. 

William didn't remember an Anna but he probably slept with her.  

"Like, did she do anything interesting because I heard she liked this weird position where-" 

""Fuck, do you have to be so fucking boring Alexander" William protested. 

"Holy shit, harsh" Chris laughed. 

"Fuck you man, I was just making conversation" Alexander huffed. 

"I'm sure William's just being a grumpy drunk." Iman patted Alexander on the back. 

There was a silence before William groaned: "Aren't you guys fucking sick of this. Aren't you so fucking done?" 

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. 

"Fuck.... you aren't are you?" William laughed darkly. "You guys are having the time of your life. This is your golden age. It's so sad" 

Chris shook his head "Why are you trying to insult everyone?" 

William laughed again. "FUCK, I didn't mean its sad for _you_. It's not _about_ you" 

Alexander looked at Iman in confusion and Iman just shrugged. 

"William, are you okay, seriously?" Chris grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to focus on him. 

"I've got to go.." William said abruptly and stood up wobbling. 

"Where are you going to go?" Chris shot up, steadying the taller boy. 

"To get a kebab" William said, like it was obvious.  

"We just fucking ate?" Alexander hissed at Iman who again shrugged in response. 

"I don't think you should go anywhere right now, I think we should stay here tonight" 

"This was supposed to be a _pre-party,_ until William drank everything in site." Iman sighed. 

"Chris, I can't stay here another second" William said as he headed towards the door. 

"Fine, I'll take you to get a kebab, okay?" and Chris grabbed his coat. 

\-- 

When William had approached Bislett Kebab, a dark-haired girl William recognized was locking the shop up. 

Chris groaned "Now he won't get his precious kebab." 

William had tried to shake Chris off to no avail but gave up when the boy proved 'unshakable'. 

"OH! long time no see" The girl said sweetly as William approached the door. 

William stiffened as she acknowledged his presence. 

"I wonder what had happened to you. How's the blond?" 

William's brain registered her words enough to let out a bleary but agitated sigh. 

She rose her eyebrows and in a knowing voice said "Stopped by a couple of times about a month or so ago..." 

William leaned against the shop's glass wall without acknowledging the girl's words. 

She shrugged at William's silence. "Left before ordering anything...." 

She considered William for a moment.

"Well, I hope you work it out... you seemed awfully close" and she turned away from William. 

William knew, _obviously,_ Isak was not going to be there but part of him had thought ...he didn't know what he thought.

He was too drunk to make rational decisions. 

He was too drunk to care that his best friend had followed him to his special place. 

He was too drunk to register that Isak and him had left such an impression on the cashier.

He was too drunk to think about why that should worry him.

He was too drunk to think about Chris as he hung an arm around William's shoulder.  

"Oh Jesus, Never took you as such a fucking cliche" Chris laughed as the cashier walked away "All this drama for some... blonde chick.  Iman totally  _called_  this, man, I owe him 50 kroner" 

William was too drunk to deal with any of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know "no Isak" was probably disappointing but it felt right to keep it contained to William and end it at this moment but I am happy to report that I am already working on the next one where we will check in with Isak!!!!
> 
> I plan for that to be out really really soon. 
> 
> William is not doing too hot, haha. You guys were right that William wouldn't be able to stay away from Isak for too long but unfortunately he managed to keep this act up for a month and a half. 
> 
> Poor Isak! 
> 
> We will check in with our golden boy and more of the Skam favorites are set to be introduced to the fic soon. 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support, it really makes this such a joy for me and I love to know how you guys' are feeling and that you are interested.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for being the most amazing fandom. And thank you again for giving this pairing a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fan fiction in a while and I know this is a crack pairing but that is sort of why I wanted to do it: I couldn't resist the challenge. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I'm really curious what you think and if anyone will even give this pairing a chance. It'd mean the world to get some feedback.


End file.
